No era como esperaba
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Él esperaba ver un adefesio de la naturaleza, por decir lo menos. Una horrible niña dientona, despeinada y llena de pecas. Con esos padres que tenía, ¿qué más podía esperar? En definitiva no había esperado ver aquello.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Advertencia: **Chan (relación entre adulto y adolescente).

**Nota de la Autora: **Ya me iba a dormir, pero esta idea vino a mi cabeza y no me pude resistir. Alucino con esta pareja y con todas las demás, pero principalmente con esta en particular.

Quisiera escribir más, pero entro al trabajo en un par de horas. Así que les dejo esto por mientras.

Ya saben que si os gusta me alegraría mucho que me lo dejaran saber y si no, pues ¿qué puedo hacer? xD

* * *

**No era como esperaba**

Había que ser justos. Cuando su hijo le dijo que llevaría a la casa a sus amigos, él se había preparado mentalmente. Le había costado, pero se había hecho a la idea de que tendría en su mansión a Albus Potter y a Rose Weasley. La copia en miniatura de más grande nemesis y el resultado de la combinación de la comadreja con la sangre sucia. Al hijo de Harry lo había llegado a ver un par de veces en la estación del tren, llevaba incluso esos mismos anteojos redondos que su padre y casi lo visualizaba alardeando de ser el hijo del salvador del mundo. ¡Malditos Potter y su manía por llamar la atención! Mientras que a la otra cría no recordaba haberle visto nunca, pero con esos padres que tenía, podía imaginarla: Pelirroja y pecosa, como si tuviera roña, con el cabello enmarañado como el de su madre y posiblemente unos horrorosos dientes de castor. Unos que la misma Granger aun tendría si no hubiera sido por aquel pequeño incidente que en parte había sido su culpa. Fuera como fuera, la visualizaba horrible y odiosa, con voz de mandona y aires de sabelotodo, por algo la habían puesto en Ravenclaw.

El caso era que él se había preparado para lo peor aquel verano. Había incluso practicado su sonrisa en el espejo del baño, intentando que no luciera tan forzada, lo cual era un logro dada la situación. Scorpius no llegaba ni por asomo a imaginar el gran esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por darle gusto y es que desde que Astoria había muerto, él se había suavizado un poco más. De forma cruel había entendido que la vida se escapaba en un suspiro y no siempre se tenía una segunda oportunidad. Por eso no seguiría dándole guerra a su hijo a causa de sus amistades.

"Confió en ti y siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todas tus decisiones" le había dicho a Scorpius como tregua, pero su primogénito se había tomado demasiado al pie de las letras aquellas palabras. Él y su gran bocota lo había puesto ahí, por lo que no tenía derecho ni a quejarse, ni a renegar, ni nada. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Ya se había pintado todos los escenarios posibles y tenía un plan de escape para cada cosa, incluso tenía la opción de verdaderamente escapar. Una junta inventada en la Patagonia no podía estar tan mal, lo peor que podría ocurrir es que le destrozaran la mansión. Allá Scorpius si tiraba la herencia por la ventana.

—Controlate hombre, pareces un crío —se reprendió a su mismo, por todas aquellas cosas que cruzaban por su mente mientras esperaba a por su hijo y amigos en la sala de su casa. De verdad que no quería tener que pasar el verano conviviendo con una Weasley y un Potter, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Su hijo esperaría que los llevara a pasear como lo solían hacer en familia cuando vivía su esposa? ¿Se molestaría si él se la vivía encerrado en el estudio trabajando? En parte era culpa de esa manía que había adoptado que su hijo había querido llevar amistades a la casa, para no sentirse tan solo.

El hombre rubio se apretó el puente de la nariz, un poco irritado. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. En cualquier momento le daría migraña y ese caso no se responsabilizaba de la calidad de la bienvenida que le pudiera dar a aquel grupo de adolescentes. Una punzada en su sien lo distrajo lo suficiente para no escuchar como se abría la puerta principal y como unos pasos se acercaban. Fue demasiado tarde cuando reaccionó e interiormente le hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho.

—Padre —llamó Scorpius, tocando a la puerta abierta para llamar su atención.

—Hijo —contestó él, incorporándose y clavando sus ojos al frente, donde los susodichos estaban. Su hijo como siempre, una fiel copia suya. El hijo de Potter, solo le hacía falta tener la cara rajada. Pero, por Salzar Slytherin y Morgana, la tercera figura no era ni por asomo como se lo esperaba. La respiración se le cortó, la boca se le secó y una voz muy parecida a la de su difunto padre le insultó mentalmente hasta que se dignó a desviar la mirada. ¿Esa era la hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger? ¿No se habría equivocado su hijo y por casualidad tomado a otra para llevarla a Malfoy Manor?

Le era demasiado difícil creer que aquel monumento a la belleza fuera en vedad Rose Weasley. No parecía real, esa chica delgada de piernas largas y torneadas que se daba el descaro de llevar una falda que acentuaba su curvilínea figura de cintura estrecha y prometedora retaguardia. Más arriba, esos pechos no habían sido herencia de la sangre sucia, eso le constaba, pero debería de ser ilegal tener diecisiete años y estar tan bien dotada. ¿A quien había salido esa niña que estaba tan bella? Sus facciones ciertamente tenía un aire familiar, pero sus labios carnosos rosados no daban señales de tener los dientes frontales como de paleta y sus mejillas pálidas apenas estaban salpicadas de pecas que no se notaban si no se les ponía atención. Los ojos azules sin duda eran del idiota de la comadreja, pero las lindas pestañas que los enmarcaban hacían que fueran menos odiosos de lo que podía recordar. Para finalizar, ese cabello rojizo era inconfundible, se trataba de una Weasley, pero no era el nido de pájaros que Granger había llevado orgullosa por más de siete años, la hija de la sangre sucia tenía un suave ondulado y sin necesidad de acercarse, podía jurar que olía a flores.

—Padre, ellos son Albus y Rose —anunció su hijo para romper el momentáneo silencio que se había formado—. Chicos, él es mi padre —terminó la introducción, regalandole una mirada inquisidora a su progenitor que parecía seguir con la cabeza en otra parte.

—Mucho gusto, señor —saludó Potter a distancia, levantando la mano y sonriendo a medias.

—Claro, bienvenidos —logró decir el hombre rubio, intentando recuperar su propia concentración. Lo que hubiera dado porque la amiga de su hijo fuera realmente un adefesio y no una mocosa que había atrapado toda su atención.

—Señor Malfoy, un placer —saludó sonriente la pelirroja, acercándose al hombre para estrecharle la mano. Los ojos grises solo se pudieron concentrar en el contoneo de caderas al andar y en la voz de Lucius Malfoy insultándolo hasta la muerte. ¡Esa niña podía ser su hija! Si él hubiera tenido el mal gusto de enredarse con Granger, claro, pero como mínimo le llevaba veinticinco años a esa mocosa que no dejaba de ver.

—Un placer —concedió Draco, tragando saliva y poniéndose de pie para no sentirse tan intimidado. Menuda tontería, pero las ganas de salir huyendo a la Patagonia habían regresado, aunque ahora los motivos eran otros. Estrechó la mano de Rose, pequeña, suave y fragil. Sus dientes rechinaron un poco cuando ella levantó la vista para sonreirle, apenas le llegaba al pecho y era un encanto, una especie de muñeca con la que involuntariamente estaba imaginando cosas no muy aptas para menores.

—¿Te importa si les doy un recorrido por la casa, papá? —peguntó su hijo, resignado ante el silencio de su padre. Un silencio que para fortuna del patriarca Malfoy, el joven lo interpretaba como hostilidad y apatía.

—No, claro. Adelante, vayan. Siéntanse como en casa —recitó el hombre, justo como se había memorizado la linea.

—Gracias —corearon los tres chicos sin planearlo y por ello enseguida se echaron a reír.

Scorpius como buen líder fue el primero en salir de la sala, seguido de Albus y tras ellos fue Rose, quien hasta el momento no le había soltado la mano. La chica caminó hasta la puerta, sin prisa y dejando que el hombre admirara la forma en la que su cabello se balanceaba con sus caderas. Seguro de que nadie había notado nada, Draco le miraba con descaro, esperando a que desapareciera a la distancia como los otros dos chicos. Sin embargo, la pelirroja tuvo la grandiosa idea de agacharse a recoger lo que parecía ser una pluma muggle, posiblemente se le había caído a su primo. El único inconveniente de todo aquello, es que a la Weasley no le habían enseñado que era malo para espalda agacharse así y durante varios segundos le regaló una imagen de infarto al hombre detrás de ella.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el patriarca Malfoy ahogó un gruñido en su garganta ante la vista de ese redondo trasero joven y esas diminutas bragas rosadas que apenas cubrían lo que debían de cubrir, marcando morosamente la intimidad de la chica. Esa imagen era todo lo que necesitaba para mandar al diablo esa voz interior que lo reprendía y dejar que su imaginación pervertida volara un poco. Aunque antes de poder visualizaba graficamente todo lo que podría hacerle a esa niña, la voz de la misma le hizo caer de golpe en la realidad.

—Nos vemos más tarde, señor Malfoy —se despidió Rose con un tono dulce, casi cómplice y dando un ultimo saltito para abandonar el lugar. Casi podía jurar que la pelirroja lo había hecho todo con intención.

—Carajo —maldijo en voz baja, pasando su mano por su cabello y suspirando. Sobrevivir aquel verano iba a ser todavía más difícil de lo que en un principio se había imaginado.


End file.
